chuggingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Helper Wilson
Special Helper Wilson is the 2nd episode of Season 3. Plot Wilson is picking pumpkins form the side of the track when Hoot and Toot come up to him, they ask what they are for, Wilson says there for Frostini's new pumpkin flavoured ice cream for the harvest festival. Hoot and Toot ask if they can help. Wilson says he is the only assistant Frostini needs. Hoot and Toot decide to go to the Ice Cream Factory to persuade Frostini to make them helpers too. Wilson finally picks up all the pumpkins and heads to the Ice Cream Factory too. However, one pumpkin falls on to the rails. When Wilson get there, he sees Frostini laughing with Hoot and Toot, Frostini announces to Wilson that 'Hooty and Tooty' as Frostini calls them are his new helpers as well as Wilson. Hoot and Toot ask if they can see the Pumpkin Ice Cream being made, Wilson says Frostini is too busy, but Frostini says yes. First Hoot and Toot see the flavour being mixed with cream and stirred. Then Frostini shows them how he puts them into tubs and frozen, Hoot and Toot ask what happens next, Wilson says Frostini's 'perfecto' helper take the ice cream to the Harvest Festival. Frostini tells Wilson he is forgetting the most important part. Labeling it, they go into the label room and it gets labelled there. The ice cream is put in fridgerator cars and Wilson goes to take it to the festival. Hoot and Toot follow him there, Wilson speeds away hoping Hoot and Toot would skoot, but no matter how fast Wilson went Hoot and Toot could go as fast as him. However a bridge made Wilson jump off the rails, luckily Wilson landed on the rails perfectly but the ice cream fell out the wagon and into the river under the bridge. Hoot thought the ice cream was taking a shortcut, Toot said Frostini wouldn't be happy, Wilson goes to tell Frostini about the ice cream. Frostini gets cross with Wilson. Wilson said he will get some more pumpkins pronto and Hoot and Toot said they'd get some cream but Wilson said he can do it. Frostini said let Hoot and Toot help Wilson is surprised. Wilson goes hunting for pumpkins, but he picked them all before. Wilson sees the pumpkin he dropped before and gets happy, however Hoot and Toot argue about which way Toot said to go. Wilson shouts Stop! at them but they run over the pumpkin and say they can't stop because Hoot got them lost. Hoot and Toot go down a line which has a dead-end and they don't know that. Wilson tells them but they don't hear. Wilson picks up a big chunk of pumpkin that got ran over when Frostini comes along side him, he shouts at Wilson and says he can't use that piece to make ice cream. Hoot and Toot come back from the Dead end covered in berries. Frostini asks them what they have in there wagon and calls them geniuses, Wilson thinks there not helping and is surprised, Hoot and Toot are shocked too, Frostini says he can make Ice Cream out of the Chestnuts and Blackberries in Hoot and Toots wagon. He says he will call it 'Frostini's Forsest Fruity Tooty' Hoot suggests 'Hooty Tooty Forest Fruity'. Frostini agrees and says Hoot and Toot are his favourite helpers, Wilson get more shocked. The flavour is first mixed with cream. Frostini gets stressed as the chef wants to see him, how can he make Ice Cream when he is always needed. Wilson volunteers to keep an eye on things, Hoot and Toot say they will too, Wilson sneakily says the can be very helpful if they can find Frostini more new flavours. Hoot and Toot scoot away. Wilson thinks he can be helpful if he made the ice cream for Frostini. He tells the machine to 'begin!' to put the tubs under the ice cream squirters, then he realises he is meant to say 'Start!' He starts singing 'I'm Wilsontini making Ice Cream for Frostini!' Meanwhile Hoot and Toot try to choose a new flavour they think of Brambles and Bark Flavoured Ice Cream! They go and tell Wilson there new flavour. Meanwhile Wilson is waiting for the Ice Cream to squirt out, but it doesn't. Then he realised its waiting for a command he shouts 'Squirt', It fills up then Wilson thinks Squirt is a funny word so starts making a song about it where the only words are squirt. but the machine mistakes that for a command and overfills the tubs. He shouts 'Shift!' They move to the label machine, he says at least they haven't started to label. The machine mistakes that for a command and sticks a label on it. The lid of the tubs say pumpkin ice cream and Toot points it out to Wilson when they arrive. Hoot says that the label says it is and then the machine sticks on another label. Toot says he should have said that, Hoot says say what? Wilson shouts 'Label!' and the machine sticks another label on. Wilson shouts shift again and it moves. Wilson realises there is not a Wagon there and races to the place where the wagon should be. The Hooty Tooty Forest Fruity with a pumpkin label on it falls all over the floor. Wilson realises he can't be in 3 places at once, Toot says with there help he can, and they separate into 2, Hoot decided Wilson should do the mixing, Toot thinks she should do the tub filling and Hoot should label. Wilson says thank you two and sorry he wouldn't let them help before. Toot say 3 chuggers are better then one and they prepare the ice cream together. Wilson even picks up the dropped ice cream, this time a wagon is at the end so no ice cream drops on the floor. Frostini comes stressed out, he is happy to see the ice cream is ready to take to the festival, Wilson said he couldn't have done it without Hoot and Toot. Characters *Wilson *Hoot and Toot *Frostini *Irving (cameo) *Speedy McAllister (cameo) Goofs *Wilson should have made sure that the ice cream was strapped down to the wagon before going over the bridge at high speed, or he should have used the refrigeration wagons to keep them frozen. Gallery SpecialHelperWilson1.jpg SpecialHelperWilson2.jpg SpecialHelperWilson2.png SpecialHelperWilson3.jpg SpecialHelperWilson4.jpg SpecialHelperWilson5.jpg SpecialHelperWilson6.jpg SpecialHelperWilson7.jpg SpecialHelperWilson8.jpg SpecialHelperWilson9.jpg SpecialHelperWilson10.jpg SpecialHelperWilson11.jpg SpecialHelperWilson12.jpg SpecialHelperWilson13.jpg SpecialHelperWilson14.jpg SpecialHelperWilson15.jpg SpecialHelperWilson16.jpg SpecialHelperWilson17.jpg SpecialHelperWilson18.jpg SpecialHelperWilson19.jpg Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes